explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Fever
In the Nekrit Expanse '' |image= |series= |production=40840-157 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Lisa Klink |director=Andrew Robinson |imdbref=tt0394908 |guests=Alexander Enberg as Vorik, Bruce Bohne as Ishan, Elle Alexander as Sakari, Deborah Levin as Ens. Lang and Amy Jo Traicoff as T'Pera |previous_production=Fair Trade |next_production=Coda |episode=VGR S03E16 |airdate=5 February 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Coda (Overall) For the Uniform |next_release=(VGR) Unity (Overall) In Purgatory's Shadow |story_date(s)=50537.2 (2373) |previous_story= For the Uniform Coda |next_story= In Purgatory's Shadow Star Trek First Contact }} Summary Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres dismisses the Vulcan Ensign Vorik at the end of his shift in Engineering. Before Vorik leaves, he turns to her and declares kunat so'lik - the ritual Vulcan marriage proposal. Specifically, Vorik intends that B'Elanna will become his mate. He explains that he has an intended bride back at home, but since Voyager is not likely to reach home anytime soon, he has decided to pick a mate aboard the ship, and has found B'Elanna suitable. Flabbergasted, she declines. He grabs her, cradling her face, and she punches him. As he mends Vorik's dislocated jaw in Sickbay, The Doctor discovers that the ensign is beginning his first pon farr. He is in a sexual frenzy and requires a mate. Since there is no mate available, Vorik decides to meditate. The Doctor summons Tuvok to advise the younger Vulcan, though Tuvok is extremely reluctant to do so at first. Meanwhile, B'Elanna joins Tom Paris and Neelix for an away team mission to a planet to lay in a supply of gallicite from an abandoned mine. She becomes increasingly aggressive and agitated, snapping at Neelix and refusing to cooperate with her teammates. She attacks Paris, biting him savagely on the cheek and then stalking off on her own. When Paris reports back to Voyager, his description of her behavior leads Tuvok to conclude that she has contracted pon farr from Vorik, since the ensign had initiated the telepathic mating bond when he seized her face in Engineering. Tuvok and Chakotay travel to the planet's surface and descend into the mine to help Paris hunt down the addled B'Elanna Torres. They tell her that her discomfort is from the pon farr, and she needs to return with them to the ship. The transporter will not reach so far underground, so she must return to the surface. Before they can persuade her, the away team is surrounded by aliens called the Sakari; the mine is not abandoned after all. The aliens disappear and take Tuvok and Chakotay with them. Now alone with Paris in the mine, B'Elanna tries to seduce him. She is in heat and, having already chosen Paris as her mate with the bite on the cheek, is determined to have sex with him. He admits that he would like to oblige her, but refuses to take advantage of her while she is in such a state. Tuvok and Chakotay discover that the aliens are peaceful, just a little jumpy after having run from previous invaders on their planet. Back on the surface, Tuvok advises Paris to have sex with B'Elanna to help purge the pon farr. He awkwardly agrees, but before the two can engage in the act, Vorik storms in to claim B'Elanna, challenging Paris to the kunat kalifee, a ritual fight. B'Elanna angrily rejects the idea, declaring that she'll fight Vorik herself. Both fight aggressively, though B'Elanna defeats him, and both are purged of their pon farr. Afterwards, she and Paris admit to each other that they might have a future together. As the away team prepares to leave the planet, they make a horrifying discovery. The invaders the Sakari were running from were Borg. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Plot holes # In Star Trek: Amok Time, which introduced the Vulcan concept of Pon Farr, it was made clear that the challenge of Kali Fee is a fight to the death. This seems to have been forgotten, as it would be illogical in this case if the lady is allowed to chose herself as a combatant. Either the rules were changed in the interim, or the purging of the Pon Farr led to the fight to the death requirement being set aside. Nit Central #. BrianB on Friday, July 09, 1999 - 1:04 pm: Aren't Vulcans supposed to be super strong? Not even Kirk could defeat a frenzied Spock in TOS's Amok Time. How the blazes did the ½-Klingon, ½-human Torres whup the hide off Vorik? I guess with the Ponfarr Vorik gave her, she gained some of his strength. No wonder he tried to cheat and nerve pinch her right off the bat. It's a good thing he fell asleep in mid-battle. ScottN on Friday, July 09, 1999 - 1:43 pm: BrianB, Klingons are supposed to be pretty tough too. Matt Pesti on Sunday, August 08, 1999 - 10:04 pm: According to "The Baseball DS9", Klingons are stronger than Vulcans. But in the original series, Kirk routinely punched out Klingons. Also Young Spock in ST3 threw one a couple feet. ' # ''Gary C. on Wednesday, February 16, 2000 - 1:24 am: So the Borg took out this planet? I thought their attacks on planets are of a consistent and identifiable type, with the big "scoop" and all. None of that was on this planet. '''That would only happen on planets with cities or large towns, which may not have been present here. # I doubt the Borg would miss some assimilation targets because they fled into some caves. Depends on what the walls of the caves are made off! # Don't the Borg vaporize or beam back to the ship their dead, like in I Borg, Q Who, BOBW? Continuity suffers again. The required circuitry may have been damaged in the drone whose skeleton was found. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:22 am: Instead of, or perhaps in addition to, ropes why not use anti-gravity boots? Mr. Spock had a pair in Star Trek V, or has Starfleet forgotten how to manufacture them? In the NextGen episode Bloodlines Picard mentions an antigravity harness for climbing. So why didn't Paris, B'Elanna and Neelix use such a device in this episode? (Of course the same question could be asked of Picard, Dr. Crusher and Worf in Chain of Command.) There may be many environments where anti grav systems cannot be relied on. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager